


Daughter of stars

by aadk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Missing Persons, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadk/pseuds/aadk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl living on earth, misses her father and wishes to embrace the stars like he did once. Her mother decides to tell her the story behind his legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptation of Chris Claremont and Sean Chen's story "X-Men: The end". Spoilers for some events of the Black Vortex.

The day was ending on Washington DC. Inside the white house, a little girl was watching the sunset through the window of a room. Waiting for her mother to finish her duties. She suddenly started feeling nostalgic, for there was a time when her life was a lot more crazier than now.

In some way, she missed those days. The days of adventure, the days of wonders, the days...when her father was still with her.

Instinctively, she went to the garden of the white house and laid there waiting for the night to come. She put on some headphones, pressed a button of an old tape recorder, and started seeking the stars that appeared with her eyes. Trying to figure out what kind of star they were, or maybe if they were a planet. As the sky got more dark and more stars appeared, she found herself crying a little bit. There was nothing she wouldn't give, at that moment, to have a time machine. To try and change the past. To go back to the days when her father would sing her songs she can remember to this day. She started singing a song to herself.

"Ooh-oo child. Things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child. Things will get brighter..."

She kept singing softly to herself while watching the stars for a while until she heard the voice of her mother.

"Meredith? Are you here?"

The teenager stood up fast and wiped her tears to face her mother.

"Mom! Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here alone in the dark?"

"I was just...thinking."

"Okay. Listen, I'm finished for today. Doug and Sara are starving so I told them we could all go eat outside today. They get to pick the place though."

"Sounds great." Meredith said now looking up again. Her mother sighed and got closer to her. Rested both her hands on her daughter's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Asked the mother.

"No." her daughter responded now trying to hold back tears. "I miss dad so much, mom." She said.

"I miss him too darling." Her mother said now embracing her.

"I know why he did what he did but...it's not fair."

Meredith started to embrace her mother tighter. Not wanting to let her go at all. She returned the hug while she stroked her head. They stayed like that for a time until the mother finally said something.

"I heard you singing."

"It was dad's tape." Meredith said a little embarrassed and trying to mislead her mother.

"Come on. Your dad's tape is a hundred years old. It can't sound as good as what I heard."

They finally broke the hug and Meredith went to sit again in the grass. Started to look up again. Her mother followed her and sat next to her.

"The stars are beautiful." Meredith said.

"I know." her mother answered.

"I remember the first time dad took me for a ride across the universe."

Her mother just smiled. Remembering that time. "Yeah. That was...a different experience alright."

"I remember he just took me out without telling you. We got lost and some pirates captured us."

Her mother tried to not make an angry face at remembering the stress she had to endure not only then but many times after. "Yeah, I remember almost dying of a heart attack after I found out."

"Hahahaha and when we finally escaped and came home, you wanted to kill dad. But he was so tired he collapsed on your arms and you embraced him instead."

"Yeah, your father had an special ability to escape death at my hands."

Now both women stayed quiet for a while. The mother accidentally opened a very big wound. Now Meredith started talking.

"I wish both Doug and Sara would have experienced all the joy I had with dad. It's not fair he...was gone just after they became one year old."

Meredith's mother looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Doug and Sara are almost a physical manifestation of your father's love sweetheart."

Meredith looked her mother's eyes expecting an explanation of those words so she started talking.

"The first years after I married your father were tough. I was still young and was adapting to the life of a cosmic being. I was terrified. Even tried to quit more than once. However, your father was always there. He was always with me. We went through coups, discussions, wars, fights, certain death scenarios, and even the end of the universe. We made it through all of that together."

Her mother paused a little to see if Meredith was still listening and she wasn't disappointed, for her daughter was more focused than ever on her words.

"For eleven years I was the Queen of the Spartax empire. I learned a lot of law and politics, so I had this crazy idea of starting a political career here on earth on my free time. Thanks to my cosmic powers, I could move between Spartax and earth like going through a door, and Peter helped me with the hardest work on the empire. He was no politician like me but he was, after all, the "president". Still; the long campaigns on earth, the hard work on Spartax, and our never ending job as heroes on the galaxy and earth, along with fear of my strange cosmic physiology...misbehaving; meant that kids was a crazy idea for us, even after so many years together. Yet, we both always wanted to have at least one. Then things started getting even worse. The Phoenix crisis started and Spartax went to war in another front. Your father knew I wanted to help the X-Men so he let me go while he dealt with the war. The X-Men told me to focus on winning Chicago so they let me go as well. Every time I could, I would go back home to see how your father was. Preparing speeches, deciphering prophecies, anything was a good excuse to go back to Spartax.

Meredith was astonished. Her mother never told her about this story. Not with that many details at least. Granted, she never asked about it. It was enough for her to know they won and lived to see a new day.

"When things finally settled down in the universe and on earth, we decided to retire for a while. Victoria was elected as our temporary successor. We both went back to earth. I was elected as mayor and, two years later, we had a beautiful baby girl together. That...was you darling. He named you after his own mother. He told me once that every time he saw you, he could feel the presence of his mother keeping you safe."

Meredith at that moment smiled almost with tears on her eyes. Her mother continued.

"After you were born, your father became the happiest man in the galaxy. Every day was a bright day for him. My four years as mayor passed. We decided to go back to Spartax. The stars were calling us again. But even when we went back to the empire and had more work than ever, your father always made time to be happy and share that happiness with us both." 

Meredith drowned a giggle "Yeah. Earth politics look quite easy compared to the things at the empire. Although I still wonder why you have to keep pretending you are just a mutant, or...You know...Getting old."

Her mother smiled and continued, "Yeah. I had so much job back in those days. But it didn't matter, because your father helped me and supported me in every way. We fixed that empire and now, it's a peaceful utopia."

Meredith didn't say anything, so after a pause, her mother continued.

"So anyways, around the time you became five years old, your father got the brilliant idea of having another kid. I was reluctant because our lifestyle as rulers of an empire was way too dangerous. Taking care of you while taking care of the empire was hard enough already. However your father insisted. He kept bugging me about it every day for five years, imagine that. One day he finally convinced me. I was still reluctant but he was incredibly happy. He really wanted you to have a little brother or sister. Imagine our surprise when we found out we were going to have twins. I was really afraid but he couldn't contain his happiness."

Meredith's mother was smiling, Meredith just listened.

"I grew worried every day. But you and your father were so happy, that only by seeing you both I recovered happiness myself. It was incredible. Then...war started again."

The mother paused a little, maybe trying to remember those horrible days without hurting her daughter or herself.

"Your father fought bravely and like a true leader. However, what always amazed me the most, was his ability to still find time to be with me and you. He was truly incredible."

Meredith smiled a little. Her mother continued.

"After Doug and Sara were born, things got more complicated. Your father kept telling me that after the war was over, he would resign as President of the Spartax empire and we would all go back to earth and live a normal life. I was so happy. After so much time in space, I was ready to go back to my home planet full time and just focus on my family, and maybe try to get back my political career and run for Governor. But then..."

Meredith felt her mother was struggling to say the next words so she went ahead.

"Then we won the war. You resigned and Victoria took your place. We came back here, and your political career here took off."

Meredith's mother now saw her in the eyes and nodded "Yes, that's what happened."

"Doug and Sara are living a happy normal life here because your father gave up everything for them...Including his life."

Both mother and daughter stayed there silent for a minute.

"I remember him telling me that I was the next in line to assume the Spartax empire. Is that still true?" Meredith asked. Her mother looked at her.

"Sure. Before resigning I signed a decree that says any heir of the main Spartoi royal family can take the throne back if they so desire. Victoria is fine with that."

"Is that so?" Meredith said now again looking at the stars.

"It's a hard life Meredith. You need to prepare a lot if you wish to pursue that goal."

"I know." Meredith said while still looking up. Wishing for the stars and the adventure.

"Ok, now go back and get dressed. I won't ask twice. You have half an hour." Her mother said now standing up and then going back. But before she was very far, Meredith asked one last question.

"Can I take my element gun to school tomorrow? I wanna show it to my friends and we could always use some extra weapons at the Xavier Institute."

Her mother sighed and then Meredith started begging her a lot until she gave up and said, "Hmm...well, only you can use it so it's fine I guess. Just make sure you don't drown or burn anyone with it. And only if you practice your phasing for two hours tonight."

"Two hours?"

"Yes. Now go get dressed. It's getting late."

"Ok, I'm coming in a minute."

And with that, the mother left. Leaving her daughter alone contemplating the stars.

"Someday daddy." She said to herself. "Someday I'm gonna go back to the stars and become a Guardian of the Galaxy." She stood up and look up "Someday I'll become the Star-Lord, and the name Meredith Quill Pryde will turn...legendary."

"Someday when the world is much brighter."


End file.
